This invention relates generally to apparatuses for thermally conditioning and storing objects in preparation for other activities with or upon the objects.
This specification will discuss in detail the application of this invention to the thermal conditioning of electronic parts such as integrated circuits, transistors, diodes, hybrid circuits, and the like. However, it should be noted that this invention can be used to advantage in any application where objects are being conducted assemble-line fashion and it is desirable to either raise or lower their temperature to a desired temperature en route. As used in this specification, the terms "electronic devices" and "devices" shall include electronic parts listed above and others. Devices are a subset of the term "objects".
This invention presents an apparatus which provides thermal conditioning of objects in assemble-line fashion. By "assemble-line fashion" it is meant that the parts are moved sequentially and serially from the entrance of the conditioner to the exit. In this invention, the first object into the conditioner is the first object out. Typically, objects exiting a thermal conditioner have one or more additional activities performed with or upon them. Many thermal conditioners heretofore presented have required that the objects be conditioned in parallel. A first batch is placed in a conventional conditioner and is thermal conditioned. The objects from the first batch are then withdrawn as required until the first batch is exhausted. Afterward, a second batch is then loaded en mass as was the first. Such batch processing results in dead time and dead space for the conditioner and it necessitates inefficient conditioner configuration because objects from the first batch must be stored in the conditioner until they are needed and objects from the second batch cannot be conditioned until the first batch is exhausted.
Along with the assemble-line fashion of conditioning, this invention presents a unique configuration for the track along which the devices are conducted. As used in this specification, the term "track" is defined as being any means of physically guiding an object along a predetermined path, including, but not limited to, rails, channels and the like. The unique combination of assemble-line fashion conditioning and track configuration permit this invention to occupy a very low profile package and permit this invention to have a very large storage capacity. They also foster more efficient use of the conditioner.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a reading of the text hereinafter.